All I Want For Chirstmas
by Angel's Star
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] All is peaceful one Chirstmas Eve for the Son family untill......"OH MAN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAIL THESE LETTERS!" Can Goku make it to the North Pole in time to give Santa the letters? R


A/N: Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while and I've just been lazy, but here's an update! Are you happy yet? I know I am. So, this is a Christmas one-shot. I hope you enjoy. R&R, no flames, and merry Christmas! Ho ho ho. (PS. I got this idea from Johnny Bravo, which I don't own)

Disclaimer: (sitting on Santa's lap) And last, but not least, I'd like to own DB/Z/GT.

Santa: Um, I can't do that.

Me: Why not?

Santa: Because Akira Toriyama owns DB/Z/GT. Not you. And I think he would be pretty mad if I took it away from him.

Me: Oh well.......Can I have a horse instead?

Santa: Of course!

All I Want For Christmas

Snow fell lightly on the ground at the Son's house. The day was coming to an end and Christmas was tomorrow. Everybody was excited. Trunks and Goten were helping Chichi make Christmas cookies for Santa while Goku and Gohan watched a Christmas movie. Everything was going good until......

"Dad, did you mail our letters to Santa?" Goten called from the kitchen.

"Of course!" Goku called back. "How could I forget?"

Gohan glanced over at the small table beside the couch and noticed three red and green envelopes. He picked them up and tapped Goku on the shoulder. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Are these the letters you said you mailed?"

Goku's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the envelopes. One for him, Goten, and Trunks. He was sure he had mailed them!

: : Flash back : :

"I finished my letter, Dad," Goten said as he handed Goku the envelope.

"Me too," Trunks said.

"That makes three of us," Goku said as took the mail.

"Don't forget to mail them," Goten said as his dad walked out of the room.

"I won't, don't worry!" Goku called over his shoulder.

As the two chibis went outside to play, Goku walked past the TV (which happened to be on). He put the mail on the small table that was beside the couch and sat down to watch TV.

I'll mail them later...... He thought as he got caught up in the TV show.

: : End flash back : :

"OH MAN!!!!!" Goku said as his brain went on red alert. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAIL THESE!!!!"

"Why didn't you when you were thinking about it?" Gohan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Goku said.

"Dad, I'm not your enemy," Gohan said. "I'm just trying to help."

"Riiiiight," Goku said suspiciously. "You probably brain washed what little brain I have and made me forget to mail the letters!!!" (no offense to Goku fans)

Gohan rolled his eyes and said, "Look, you had better mail these before Goten and Trunks find out. No, wait, they don't deliver mail on Christmas Eve."

"WHATAMIGONNADO?!?!?" Goku shouted and he ran around in little circles. "WHATAMIGONNADO?!?!?"

"Well, I suppose you could always fly to the North Pole and give them to 'Santa' personally," Gohan said sarcastically.

Goku froze and you could almost see a light bulb appear over his head. "That's a great idea, Gohan! You can cover for me so Goten and Trunks won't know where I went!"

Before Gohan could say anything, Goku had pulled on his coat, gloves, and toboggan and was out the door. Suddenly, he came back in and grabbed the mail.

"Almost forgot these," he said as he ran back out the door.

I wonder if I should have told him that Santa isn't real...... Gohan thought. _Oh well. I guess he'll find out soon enough._

Gohan thought. 

And just at that very moment, Chichi and the chibis happened to walk in the room. They all had a curious look on their face and Gohan was trying to ignore it.

"What's with all the shouting?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, and where's Dad?" Goten asked.

"Uh....ummm....." It was at that very moment with the "I'll get my frying pan if you don't tell me the truth" look on Chichi's face that Gohan cracked.

-------

"I can't believe your Dad forgot to mail our letters to Santa," Trunks grumbled as he and Goten flew through the light snow.

"He said he would mail them, though," Goten said.

"Well, he didn't," Trunks said. "And you know what else? If he _had_ mailed them we wouldn't be out here right now!"

"You better be nice, Trunks!" Goten warned. "Don't you know that Santa listens extra carefully for who's being good or bad on Christmas Eve?"

"Sorry....." Trunks mumbled under his breath.

-------

Knock! Knock! Knock!!

The lights came on and a tired man answered the door. A sudden burst of cold wind blew out the fire he had going in his fireplace. The man was wide-awake now and was staring at a man dressed very warmly. But even though he wore a toboggan, his spiky hair made it look very lumpy.

"Yes?" The man shivered.

"Hi," Goku said. "I was wondering if you could give me directions to the North Pole."

"Umm...." the freezing man said. "You just go north?"

"Thanks!" Goku said and flew away.

The man shoved the door closed and took a deep breath. He really shouldn't have had that much eggnog at his brother's party.

-------

Goten and Trunks landed at an airport. It was getting dark and colder. They couldn't go on like this much longer. The two ran inside and looked around. There were lots of people waiting in line, but a lot of their planes had been grounded due to the heavy snowfall. The two shoved their way to the front of the line.

"Excuse me!" Goten called to the lady behind the counter while Trunks made sure nobody took their place in line. Trust me, there were quite a few people who tried.

"May I help-" She cut herself off. "Wait a minute. Where are your parents?"

"Some where else," Trunks answered.

"Are there any planes flying to the North Pole?" Goten asked before the lady could say anything.

"No," she said. "Why?"

"Well, my Dad is going to the North Pole to try to give Santa our letters before Christmas and we wanted to go with him to see Santa," the boy said truthfully.

"You have got to be kidding me......." she said.

"We're not, so do you have any planes going to the North Pole or not?" Trunks asked impatiently.

Before the lady could answer, the crowd of people shoved the boys out of their way and started shouting and asking questions.

"That stinks....." Trunks said.

"Pssst!"

The boys looked around and saw a man motioning for them to come. They obeyed and walked over to the man. He looked kind of suspicious, but the two ignored that.

"I hear you boys want a plane to the North Pole," he said quietly.

"And?" The older boy asked. He was becoming more like Vegeta every day.

"I could give you a lift on one condition," he said.

"What's that?" Goten asked.

"That......." the man looked around quickly. "That I get to meet Santa."

"Wha'?" Trunks' jaw dropped.

"All right then!" Goten smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Goten and this is Trunks!"

"Nice to meet you, Goten," the man said as he shook the younger boy's hand. "You too, Trunks. My name's Jake."

"So, _Jake_, how do you plan to get us to the North Pole?" The older boy asked.

"There's a small plane out on the runway we could use," Jake said. "If you guys can fit."

The two boys smiled at each other. They would finally get to meet Santa!

-------

The three snuck out onto the runway and made a mad dash to the small plane. Two security guards chased after them. Jake opened the door to the plane and they all struggled to get in at the same time. Trunks was the one who finally got through first and the other two followed.

Jake rushed to the cockpit while the two boys slammed the door shut. The guards banged on the door and demanded that the trio get out of the plane.

"Hurry!" Goten shouted.

"I'm trying!" Jake shouted back.

The engines sputtered to life then went dead. Jake struggled to get it started again, but it was hopeless.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Trunks said. "Jake, you keep trying to start up the plane. Goten, you come with me."

"Right," Goten said and followed Trunks down a small hallway and into the control room.

Trunks scanned over all the wires and buttons. Finally, he came to the panel he wanted and opened it.

"Wait!" Goten said as Trunks yanked some wires out. "What are you doin'?!"

"Powering up the engines," the other boy said. "When you have a genius for a Mom you know at least something about planes."

"Oh."

"Now make an energy blast and help me out here."

Goten obeyed. The two put their blasts against one end of the wires and the plane started up immediately.

-------

Goku flew over some mountains. He had taken a wrong turn and ended up somewhere in Russia. It was freezing, so he thought he was near the North Pole. He kept seeing houses down below and he was sure there weren't many houses at the North Pole. So, he decided to land again and ask for directions.

He knocked quickly at somebody's house, but the lights didn't come on. He knocked again, but nobody answered. A car pulled in the driveway and a family of four got out.

"Hi," Goku said happily. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are in Russia," the man said. He had a heavy accent, so it was hard for the Saiyan to understand. The children laughed quietly at the strange man.

"Uhh.....yeah....." Goku shook it off. "Could you tell me how to get to the North Pole?"

"You just go north," the man said, trying hard not to laugh with his children.

"That's what the other guy said, but I think he was wrong," the Saiyan said. "I mean, I went north and this is where I ended up."

By this time, the man's wife was laughing with her children and Goku was completely clueless.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you guys laughing?"

And that did it. The man started laughing too. Goku looked down, but he was still wearing pants. What could be so funny? These people couldn't help the poor Saiyan out, so he decided to find someone who could help him find the North Pole.

"Uh, thanks for your 'help'," Goku said and then flew away in the distance.

The four stopped laughing and stood there staring at where the Saiyan once stood.

"Who was he, Papa?" The little girl asked.

"I'm not sure......." the man said.

-------

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!"

Silence.

"Are we there yet?" Goten asked again.

Trunks pounced on his friend and grabbed his throat.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Jake yelled as he scrambled to stop the two. With quite a lot of effort, he finally separated the boys as Goten's face started turning blue. "Now what was _that_ all about?"

"Goten wouldn't shut up!" Trunks shouted.

"I was just asking a simple question!" Goten shouted back.

"Guys!" Jake shouted and covered their mouths. "Santa wouldn't be very pleased if he saw you two fighting about one stupid question."

The boys hung their heads in shame at the thought of not pleasing Santa. Then Jake spoke up again, "I know what he _would_ like, though."

"What?" The boys asked in unison

"He would like it if we sang Christmas songs!" He stated. The idea went over really well with the two chibis.

They were all very tone-deaf, but they had a good time singing until Goten wondered who was flying the plane. The three scrambled to the cockpit just in time to see a huge mountain looming ahead of them. Everything was a blur from there.

Jake steered clear of the mountain, but the plane crashed on the ground. Nobody was hurt, but they had a few bruises. Trunks opened the door and a cold blast of wind almost swept him off his feet. It was dark outside and freezing, but the trio began their search for the North Pole.

-------

Goku landed at a red and white striped pole. It was in the middle of nowhere, so he decided he must finally be at the North Pole. He poked the pole and a small microphone popped out.

"Password," it stated.

"Ho ho ho?" Goku asked.

The microphone retreated back into the pole and the ground started to shake. The Saiyan looked around in panic as the ground he was on started lowering quickly. Below, he could see little people running around carrying what looked like presents. He finally made it to the North Pole! After all his work he hoped he wouldn't be too late. He turned around and saw a huge red sleigh with some reindeer lined up in front. A round man was climbing into the sleigh.

"Santa!" Goku shouted and dashed over to the sleigh. "Santa I have something for you!"

Santa turned around. "Goku? What are you doing here?"

"Wow you remembered me....." The Saiyan said in awe. "Sorry 'bout last year when I punched you 'cause I thought you were a burglar."

Santa handed Goku a lump of coal and said, "No I don't seem to remember that. But anyway, what was it you wanted to give me?"

The Saiyan handed Santa the letters. He read them quickly and nodded. "So you just want your family and friends to be happy this Christmas?"

Goku nodded. "I've been out training a lot this year and I just want them all to have a good Christmas. I have everything I need and then some."

"Well, I'll fill these orders as best I can, but right now, you four need to get home."

"Four?"

Just then Goten, Trunks, and Jake walked out of a room carrying some hot cocoa. Goten handed Goku some and the Saiyan gulped it down.

"How did you guys get here?" Goku asked.

"It's a long story," Trunks said. "We'll tell you on the way home."

-------

"HE CAME!! HE REALLY CAME!!! HURRY UP, GOHAN! C'MON, DAD!"

Paper was ripped boxes were torn that morning. You guessed it. It was Christmas day and the whole family was excited. Chichi got a new frying pan 'cause her old one had so many dents, Gohan got a whole bunch of clothes and even something from Videl, Goten got some new action figures, and Goku even got something from Santa. He got a gift certificate to an all you can eat restaurant. He was thrilled, needless to say.

So now you know what happened one Christmas to the Son family. I wonder what next year will bring!

-------

**A/N:** I'm so sorry to make this so long, but I hope you guys like it. I probably won't be updating again until next year, so this should last until then. Merry Christmas, everybody, and a happy New Year! (no flames please)


End file.
